


Midnight

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: A boring night at the local bar turns into something else as you meet Nancy.





	Midnight

Being dragged out of your house wasn't your idea. Spending the night in a bar was the last thing you wanted to do. Your friends insisted. Overpriced drinks, lighting so dark you couldn't see in front of you, and the air smelled like desperation. The whole thing made you a bit of a grump.

As you sip your diluted drink alone while your friends poorly hit on women way out of their league, you notice a dark haired girl taking a seat next to you. She didn't look fully Korean. Maybe mixed? She smiles. Just being friendly you think to yourself, and find yourself surprised when she speaks up.

"Hi there," she says with a second smile. You awkwardly say hello back. Her cleavage was as loud as the Korean music playing. Even in the dim lighting you could tell she had curves for days. She was very attractive, and her breasts look like they wanted to jump out of her top. You tried not to stare.

"You're cute. And you don't look like you want to be here. I don't blame you, this place is lifeless." the girl says with confidence.

"You're not so bad yourself. Bars aren't my scene." You respond in earnest.

"Me neither. Buy me a drink?" Trying not to stare at her ample chest was pointless. You take just a quick peek at what she was gifted with.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Nancy." She responds. Definitely not a typical Korean name. The way the light hit her face to briefly give you a glimpse of her face, she was stunning.

"Rum and coke, " she tells the bartender.

"Make it two, " you tell him. It was simple. You liked simple drinks.

The conversation flowed freely. You had similar interests. You quickly find out she owns her company, at such a young age. She was a few years younger than you, which usually wasn't your preference, but there was something so alluring about this woman.

The more you talked the more you could tell Nancy was definitely mixed. You didn't bother to ask with what. Maybe it was better to let some things be mysterious.

Nancy looks into your eyes for a second."Let's get out of here. My place, your place, a hotel. I don't care."

"I'd love to."

The cab ride to her place took twenty minutes. The sexual tension was palpable. She was flirty, and giggled often, her hand resting on your thigh the whole time.

Nancy's apartment was massive. She was very well of, to the point where she it, and all without the help of a roommate. She offers a seat on the couch and another drink. You accept both. You both down your drink, and feel the last bit of nerves slip away. The thought of what Nancy tastes like enters your mind, and so did hers apparently.

Nancy takes it upon herself to immediately dive into your mouth, her soft lips smacking against your own. She didn't like to waste time. Her hands playfully push you down against the couch until her body is on top, you feel her breasts mash against your chest.

Her lips tasted sweet. Her tongue finds your own and the two dance together. The smell of her conditioner smelled wonderful. A mixture of flowers and mango. Your kiss deepens as your hands find and instinctively caress her waist.

Nancy smirks as she feels your erection poke through your pants. She breaks the kiss to remove her green top. Her breasts were bigger than expected, even through her bra they looked sizable. Not losing eye contact she reaches behind, with one hand she unclasps it, slipping it off and tossing it who knows where.

Her tits were goddamn perfect. At least a D cup. Milky white and soft looking. Rosy pink nipples that were hardened already. Before you can even reach out a hand to touch them, Nancy softly cups your face and buries you in her ample cleavage. You dart your tongue out, seeking to taste as much of them as you could.

She lets go, and presents them a mere inch from your face, displaying them in their full glory. Your hands move to her tits like magnets, squeezing them, massaging them. They feel so damn soft. Your lips move to one nipple, seizing the hard nub in your mouth and suckling deeply. Nancy lets a sexy moan escape as you continue to fondle her other breast.

Minutes go by, until both of her sensitive nipples were covered in spit. You couldn't get enough. She gives a look that signaled it was your turn. She unbuttons your shirt, draping it off your shoulders and disposes it away. She plants one more deep kiss before licking down your torso, digging her nails lightly into your skin at the same time, as her head meets your crotch.

Her hands make quick work, unbuckling your belt and undoing your pants. With a lift of your hips she drags your slacks down with your boxers, freeing your erection and leaving your clothes in the rest of the pile.

Nancy looks impressed. She kneels between your legs and spreads them, using both of her soft hands to wrap around your dick as she begins to pump up and down. She knew what she was doing. God, did she ever. Her hands twist and massage your dick, stroking you to full hardness. It felt good in her hands already. She lubes your cock up with her warm saliva, spitting on it to fully coat it.

In one swift moment, Nancy takes you into her mouth, wrapping her red lips around your tip and begins to suck your dick.

"Oh fuck...Nancy."

You involuntarily close your eyes for the first few seconds of pleasure. As they open, your view fills with the sight of the gorgeous woman you just met hours ago, now bobbing her head up and down between your thighs, giving a most sensual blowjob. Nancy knew how to give head just as well as she could hold her liquor.

Nancy's lips glide up and down your shaft. Her soft, wet tongue flicking the underside. The other hand begins to gently fondle and massage your balls.

"Does that feel good?" Nancy asks, knowing full well you were too focused to answer.

Her mouth changes places, taking each one of your balls into her mouth, licking and slurping them. As her lips cling to your swollen balls, she strokes your hard cock in a backside motion, giving double the pleasure. It was quickly becoming too much to bear.

As Nancy sucks your cock intensely, sloppily, you find yourself needing some respite from the deep pleasure she was giving you.

You lift her head off your shaft, as a long trail of spit connects your tip to her lips. She gives off a grin.

"Nancy...come sit on my face. I'm dying to taste your pussy."

"Of course," she responds, biting her lip. She lifts her body up and unzips her skirt, turning around and bending over for you. As she removes her skirt, tossing it to the pile of clothes already formed, her bare pale ass was in plain view. You quickly realize she didn't seem to like to wear underwear.

"No panties, Nancy?"

"Never. I only wear them for work."

Nancy maneuvers to you, squatting over you. She quickly takes a seat and plops her ass on your face. For the first few moments you are content in just feeling her warm plump cheeks pressed against your face. You savored being smothered by Nancy's big ass, but soon you wanted, and _needed_ to taste her.

You notice her glistening lips, and it seems she needed you to taste her just as bad. And so she lifts her body off you just a bit, granting you access to her delicious, wet pussy.

She repositions herself. Once again her ass planting on your face, this time giving you wanton access to taste her.

With one hand on her cheek you give her the first appetizing lick, tasting her nectar. Her taste is unforgettable. She is sweet and tangy at the same time, your mouth drools promptly.

Your tongue stays flat, giving her pussy long broad strokes with your tongue, tracing and exploring every inch of her pussy.

She quickly turns around, wanting to see you as you ate her out, as she makes a mess on your face. It would be a shame to not see her face during orgasm.

Nancy uses your tongue as it buries inside her. Her naked thighs wrap around your head as she grinds your face, grabbing a handful of your hair to try and anchor herself. Your tongue is soon saturated with her tasty juices.

"Fuck...you eat pussy so well."

Nancy digs her nails into your skull. She was close already.

"Oh...Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Nancy drenches your face in her juices, and has not one, but two loud, intense orgasms in a row. You bring her down as slowly and gently as you can, her thighs still vibrating around your head.

Time for the main course. Time to fuck Nancy.

You were so intoxicated by Nancy's beauty that you have a sudden and dreadful realization. You didn't bring protection. You certainly weren't planning on things going like this, so you didn't bother to prepare.

"Shit," you suddenly blurted out. Maybe you'll get lucky and she was on the pill.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I didn't plan on getting this lucky, so I didn't bring protection. I...I can go get something, " you say, hoping you didn't ruin the mood.

A smirk washes over Nancy's face. "It's fine, I don't want you going anywhere. I like it _in the ass_ better anyways. There's lube in the bedroom," she says casually.

"It's in the side-table drawer," Nancy says, as she climbs the bed. This wasn't the first time she's done this it seems.

Nancy gets in her favorite position. On hands and knees, ass up and face down.

You are quickly in the most perfect position, lined behind her bent over body, ready to take her. Right before first penetration, you use your hands to caress her buttcheeks. Feeling how soft and warm they were as as you squeeze them. You really can't help yourself, and give Nancy's ass a light spank. Her ass bounces as your palm smacks her cheek, and she gasps.

"Do you...like being spanked, Nancy?"

"Yes! I love it. Spank me!"

Hard slaps. Again and again and again. Her ass jiggles with every hit, soon becoming sore and red. You soothe the sting out of the previous spank before giving another. And another. Not stopping until both of her scrumptious cheeks were bright red. Nancy loved it. You tell how dripping wet she was already.

Before you can give Nancy the assfucking she craved, you run you lubed cock between her plump cheeks as they squeeze and trap your cock. The pleasure already immense.

You press your hard cock against the ring of Nancy's tight, firm ass, already feeling gripped by its tightness. At the same time you give her ass the spank harder than the rest, squeezing the flesh as you follow through. One more, and at the same time you penetrate Nancy's ass with your cock.

She gasps. Only the tip was able to enter her body, but she groans. "Oh my god, you're so big."

You wouldn't had known Nancy had ever anal before given how tight she was. As you try to ease into her more, she tries to relax her muscles, helping you enter her body more.

"You're so fucking tight, Nancy."

It takes more lube to help you drive further inside her. For her to open up more, stretch out more for you.

"Deeper, _please_. I want to be _filled_ with your cock."

Her ass finally gives way to you, and you find are able to fully penetrate her ass with the entire length of your cock. The base of your cock rests at firmly against her cheeks.

Nancy plops her head in her hands. You stay motionless for a bit, letting her get used to being so completely stretched, so full of your cock.

"God...that feels good. Fuck my ass."

Not wanting her to wait any longer, you establish a quick pace. Fucking Nancy's ass with deep, powerful thrusts, causing her cheeks to ripple beautifully. She moans at every entry into her tight, firm ass.

No build up. Just the sound of Nancy's moans as her ass is fucked hard. The sounds of skin slapping on skin as you drill her impeccable ass echoed beautifully throughout the room, accompanied with her loud, lusty moans.

One hand tightly gripping her hip, the other giving her ass a slap every few seconds. Every smack that bounces off her tight ass causes her to tighten around your cock, and soon you see her juices leak between her flushed thighs.

Deep thrusts into Nancy's ass, sliding in and out of her tight body. You grab her shoulders and pull her back towards you, seeking some way to penetrate her deeper. She moans even louder. You can already feel the sweat sticking to both of your hungry bodies.

"Fuck...Nancy. Your ass feels so damn good."

Your rhythm is at full pace. Nancy's ass is fucked without mercy, and the bed creaks. As if complaining in protest. Nancy loves it. She loves being stretched out, even if she is too full of pleasure to vocalize it.

It was too much. Nancy's ass tightly squeezing your cock as you pump into her sweaty body, there was no way you could last even one more minute.

"Nancy...I-I...I'm gonna cum."

"Do it inside me. Please... Please fill me with cum."

There was no better set of words she could have said. At this point it would take an act of god to pull out of her tight constricting ass.

You give Nancy ass a handful of final thrusts. Each one balls deep into Nancy's tight little asshole. Every thrust building up your orgasm to its peak.

"Oh god...Nancy...Oh fuck...I'm cumming!"

Three more long, hard thrusts cause you to explode deep inside Nancy's tight perfect ass. Your tip erupts and floods Nancy's asshole with thick hot cum. You stay there shaking, as the aftershocks subside, Nancy still moaning as her ass is completely pumped full of cum.

You don't move. Not for what felt like minutes. Nancy had completely drained you, taken ever drop from you.

As you gingerly exit her clenched asshole, you watch as a thick stream of fresh cum spills out of her fucked asshole, staining her thighs and pooling onto the sheets.

Nancy turns around, tasting her ass on your cock as she cleans, and sucks your cock a few times. You shudder.

"You're amazing. I haven't been fucked like that in months."

"So were you."

The two of you crash. A chorus of heavy panting and gasps. Drained and exhausted.

You feel yourself quickly slip into a slumber as you plop on Nancy's soft tired body. One of her arms wraps around your body as you use her bosom as the softest set of pillows you've ever slept on. Off to the most peaceful sleep you've had in quite some time.

Something jolts you awake. A kiss on your forehead, by the girl you had just fucked half a dozen hours before.

"Sorry to wake you. I have to go to work, but you can let yourself out whenever you want. The fridge is fully stocked. I put my number in your phone...let's do this again."


End file.
